This invention relates to latches for closure members and more particularly to a simple latch, the exterior of which makes the latch water-resistant, adapting it for use in conditions where it will be exposed to water, such as on a boat.
The pull-handle of the latch is mounted to a horizontal axle that moves therewith, extending through the sidewalls of the faceplate, moving a lever arm, which in turn opens the latch.
Slam-latch closures are well known in the boating industry and have been in use for an extremely long time. Likewise, latch-type closures for use on boats and/or storage devices are old and well known. However, these devices are not without drawbacks; subjected to water under pressure, the latch mechanisms leak.
Prior references known to the inventor include:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,908, granted Jun. 13, 1961 to Pelcin, which discloses a slam-latch type door lock, wherein the latch is moved from its locked to unlocked position via a trigger or lever which extends through the center portion of the face plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,932 granted to Pastua, Jun. 25, 1968, shows a slam-latch type door lock, wherein the end of the latch extends through the back of the face plate to move the latch member.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 180,260 granted to Adams, et al., May 14, 1957, discloses a sliding door lock wherein the lock is activated by a rotating member.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 324,636 granted to Schlack, et al., Mar. 17, 1992, discloses a slam-latch wherein the latch member extends through the faceplate to activate the latch element.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 357,396 granted to Ziemer, et al., Apr. 18, 1995, discloses a slam-latch without sufficient information as to the mechanism.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 370,620 granted to Ziemer, Jun. 11, 1996, discloses a lockable slam-latch wherein the latch element is operated by an extension of the handle passing through the faceplate.
With the above-noted summary of the invention, prior art and problems in mind, it an object of the present invention to provide a slam-latch for use in securing closures wherein the slam-latch is highly water-resistant.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a slam-latch for securing closures wherein the latch body extends through the closure and the mechanism is designed such that it provides very little opportunity for water seepage.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide the opening mechanism for a slam-latch that extends through portions of the face of the slam-latch, which are not ordinarily subjected to direct water pressure.